The water spirit
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: She was the first of the water spirits, having been born not from dieing as a mortal but from the very water itself. A one shot about Jack Frost and the water spirit.


She has been there since the beginning, she is as old or older then the Man in the Moon. She was there when Pitch came into being and when the Man in the Moon chose the first mortals to become Guardians. She was there when Jackson Overland Frost saved his sister only to slip under the frozen surface of one of her ponds and gently held him in her embrace to try and comfort his fears as he drowned for she knew he was to become one of the moon's chosen. She has no name for none have ever seen her though she is what caused many myths surrounding water spirits to be told. She works with the Man in the Moon when the need calls for it.

Some have called her cruel for all the lives that her waters have claimed though she is the gentlest water spirit to ever swim through the waters. From the time they were born the Guardians have fascinated her and she followed their lives as much as she could without letting them see her, at least until Jack Frost caught her above the surface of what she now refers to as Jack's pond one night, just before winter set in.

For three hundred years he had been alone until one fateful night when a human child named Jamie believed in him, which in the defeat of Pitch Black and Jack Frost becoming the newest and youngest Guardian on the very lake he now looked over. Jack settled down for a quick rest before he began to bring winter back to Burgess when slight movement in the water caught his attention.

As he watched a head, covered in blue hair, emerged. Whoever it was slowly turned in a circle to make sure no mortal was around before coming further out of the water to sit on the edge of the pond. Curious about the water spirit, Jack slowly flew down to just behind her, silently landing. "It's been a long time young Frost, close to four hundred years I believe. The wind told me that you have finally regained some of your memories and that old Manny has made you a Guardian. Congratulations though I must say I wasn't too happy with him when he took at such a young age."

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he leaned against his staff, a little wary of the water spirit.

She turned and smiled at him, giving her answer, "I have no name. I am the mother of all water spirits for I was the first."

"I don't remember meeting you before so how do you know me?" Jack took a step closer to her.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me but if you wish to know then I will tell you. I was there the day you saved your sister, Pippa. I was the one who held you in my arms underneath the frozen water and tried to calm your fears as your mortal body died. I was there when old Manny brought you back to life and you became Jack Frost."

Jack was stunned at her answer and the wisdom he saw in her eyes as he stared into them. After a while he looked away, not being able to meet her gaze any longer. The water spirit's eyes grew sad when he looked away. "I am sorry child Guardian; I would have saved you if the Man in the Moon had asked me not to. He told me that you were to become one of his chosen so I had no choice on whether you lived or died."

Jack looked back at her, sorrow in his own eyes, "You really wouldn't have let me die if the choice had been yours?" He asked.

The water spirit nodded, patting the ground next to her. Jack walked over and sat down next to her. Once he was seated she gently pulled him into a hug which caused Jack to press his face into her shoulder as tears began to flow down his face, having forgotten what a mother's embrace feels like until that moment. The water spirit silently rocked Jack back and forth and simply let him cry out his feelings of loneliness and abandonment.

After a while Jack's sobbing stopped and he pulled back from her, "Thank you for letting me get that out." He whispered.

"You are welcome child Guardian. Any time you need feel the need to cry or just want to talk you only need to tell any form of water and I will hear about it, now I think it's time for you to do your job and bring winter to Burgess." The water spirit told him as she slid back into the water.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you again water spirit." Jack replied and she slipped under the surface once more as Jack began to freeze the water over.


End file.
